1. Field of the Preferred Embodiment(s)
This invention generally relates to resistors for electronics. Specifically, the invention is a group of resistors mounted in a high density network or array package using spherical solder connections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Resistor networks are commonly used to terminate high speed digital signal lines to minimize unwanted reflections back through the transmission structure which is typically a printed circuit board. In most applications, the terminations are made by placing a resistor with a resistance matching the impedance of the transmission line, at the end of the transmission line. One end of the resistor is connected to a common termination voltage and the other end is connected to the signal line. For these applications, a bussed resistor network is a convenient solution, since one end of the termination is common to all signal lines.
The previous resistor network designs include surface mount, and through hole SIP and DIP versions.
Despite the advantages of each type of prior art resistor network, none have been easily or economically manufactured with a high density of interconnects per unit area on a printed circuit board. In particular, providing the resistors on the top of the resistor network causes the electrical leads to be tightly spaced on the edge of the device, while the area on the sides of the device is unused.
Therefore, there is a current unmet and heretofore long felt need for a resistor network with higher density, low cross-talk noise and improved signal integrity.